monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Gobul guide by gilbert1997
Guide Made By: Gilbert C Guide for: Gobul Game: MH3 Rank: 3* urgent quest Weapon Type: Lance(mainly, works for hammers and GS too) Armor: R.Ludroth or Alloy set Guide: This guide of course is for Gobuls, as lots of amateurs have problem with the urgent Gobul quest. I took three goes until finally beating the quest with full R.Ludroth set and Ludroth bone spear. (Don’t have money to make Spiral Splash). Potion, herbs and mega potions are STRONGLY recommended, bringing a trap or two helps too. Firstly, get the rations, first-aid med, paintball and any other stuff you need from the supply box. Head to area 2 and gather a frog (found next to the exit to area 4). Now, go to the fishing spot (pretty easy to find) and fish, then Gobul will bite onto your frog. Now, DON’T PRESS ANYTHING, just wait and watch the cut scene. As the big ugly Gobul got dragged up flapping helplessly on the ground, stab the hell out of him! The Gobul will flip back pretty quickly, as you already expected, Gobul is a very easy fight on land, but a tough one underwater. His main attacks on land are easy to see coming. The hardest one to block or dodge is probably the small bite forward, but it won’t affect you as long as you are not in front of it. The safest place to be when you are on land is on the Gobul’s side. Usually, he will slowly move back puffing and then charge at you. This move is slow and easy, just block it or roll out of harm’s way. The next move is his underground jump, he buries himself before lunging at the hunter, or Cha Cha of course. He will trips after the attack cause he is a dummy. Take your time and attack while he turns slowly, which he will use another one, or maybe use his barrel roll. Barrel roll, his spikes come out and he roll towards the hunter, (or Cha Cha if he is with you). This move chips off a bunch of health, so be careful. The second attack he will use when you are on the side is his tail wipe. His raise his tail and of course, wipes it. This moves cause paralyze so it’s a pain in the arse to get hit by. His flash is his last attack on land, which causes KO, or stun status. You can block it or just do a superman dive. He will flashes his lantern three times before a massive flash similar to a flash bomb, so it’s easy to know when he will use it. After a while he will most likely escape to area 3, so things will get hectic. His camouflaging skill is actually pretty good. Look for red plants with bubbles trailing out of it, that’s usually Gobul. However, don’t just go and carve his whiskers, that’s very dumb. He can use a variety of attacks from underground, so just no. Safest way is to toss a sonic bomb as he will be immobilized for a bit of free hits. But as you don’t have that much sonic bombs, you can also circle it to make it attack you. His attacks from underground are: Lunge bite, flash attack, ‘Jump into the air and land back into the water’ and his signature move – Vortex, so just don’t get near him, or use the block advance to get near it. His attacks while camouflaging are all easy to block, the ‘Jump into the air and land back into the water’ move might chip away all your stamina and damage you so back away after blocking his rise, to avoid the drop. His vortex is his KILLING move, kills half your health with ease. The best way to dodge his vortex is to stick to the river bed, as he suck you in a slight 45 degree angle. Or if you can’t swim cause you are too slow, swim away as fast as you can. He will go underground occasionally and use his lunge bite, JITAALBITW move and the vortex, so it’s best to stay low and keep your shield ready as you can get free hits after his attack. His attacks underwater are practically the same on land except for the new underwater charge instead of the land version. When he is dying, he will escape to Area 8 through a secret passage from area 3, so start looking there if he disappeared mysteriously. (this is when paintballs comes in handy). If he is on land, or in area 4,5,6 he will swim through 4,5,6 into 8. It is in fact hard to find him in Area 8 because the colour in the cave. Just keep stabbing him, dodging him and blocking him and he will eventually die. Of course, you can set a trap to help you kill it or just catch it. His corpse and can be carved 3 times. Sometimes he will go to area 6 when you fought him for a long time in 8, he will either get killed there or swim back to area 8 afterwards. Tips: The best time to carve his whiskers is in area 8 because he is usually sleeping. However, keep an eye on the bubbles and the music. If the whiskers disappeared it means that he is going to ambush. If you are bringing your mate Cha-cha along, give him the thunder attack by changing his abilities, really helpful. He sometimes carves the whiskers for you, just check his items afterwards. Cha-cha is also good to create a diversion while you set traps, heal, sharper or do anything random such as posing and taking photos. Good luck in killing this ugly bastard!!